


Avenging Harry potter Sequel Ideas

by Vampirezdarkgurl



Series: Avenging Harry Potter Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirezdarkgurl/pseuds/Vampirezdarkgurl
Summary: This is the brief start I had for the Sequel to Avenging Harry Potter and the ideas I had planned out. As of this time I have not been able to commit the time to it and have lost the motivation to write it, but I wanted to share what I had and offer it up to anyone that might want to take the ideas and write it.





	1. Chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has a short prompt and/or pairing they'd like to see leave a comment and let me know and I'll try to work with it for the current prompts I'm working on.

**Attack of the Clones**

**Pairing(s):** Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione, Tony/Pepper, Clint/Laura

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Summary:** Life for Harry, Loki, Hermione and the Avengers seem to be going perfectly, but things can never stay that way for long when you're part of a group of superheroes and magic users. But will it be something they can overcome or will it be too much for the group to handle?

 **WARNING(S):** **AU, angst in parts, slash, events stop at The Avengers. Nothing past that movie has happened.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**-Prologue-**

Lying on Tony's private beach in Malibu about a year and a half after everything, Harry had to grin as he heard Thor's war-like bellow as Loki outsmarted him again and sent the blond god face planting into the water as Thor had tried to tackle the fake Loki.

“He's never going to stop falling for that.” Loki said, sounding very amused as he lowered himself onto the large beach towel beside Harry.

“And you're never going to stop doing it because you _both_ enjoy it.” Harry teased, hand reaching out to take a hold of Loki's.

“I suppose that might be true, but he does not need to know that.”

“He already does.” Hermione said from her own place a few feet away from them, lying in a beach chair, one piece bathing suit stretched slightly over her slightly swelled stomach where hers and Steve's first child was growing. They had married six months ago and their child, happily, conceived during their honeymoon.

Giving a hum, Loki had to agree as he watched Thor wade his way out of the water, smile on his face.

“Aw you big old sap.” Harry teased, gently pushing Loki. “We all know you really love your brother.”

Faking a scowl, Loki said, “Take that back or else, my little Wizard.”

“Or else what old man? You're an old god you might break a hip or something.” Harry mocked.

“That is all I shall take.” Loki said, standing up and grabbing Harry, tossing him over a shoulder easily before marching towards the water.

Laughing, Harry grabbed on even though he knew Loki wouldn't let him fall and called out, “Avengers assemble Loki's went rogue again!” When they all just laughed he added, “Traitors!”

“Apologies my love, but they seem to have chosen to aide me this time.” Loki said before he pulled Harry off of his shoulder and tossed him into the water.

Popping up, sputtering, Harry held out a hand and, when Loki took it, yanked him in beside him.

As the group on the beach got their laughs out at their antics, Harry shared a soft smile with Loki and leaned in to steal a quick kiss from him.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Meanwhile, across the country in some secret lab, a small group of people stood outside of a cell, watching through thick bullet proof glass at a dark haired, green eyed being that was pacing back and forth.

“And this one will not be a disappointment like the others I assume? The council will be highly disappointed if you're giving them another failure.

“No sir. I can assure you this is it. This one is better, stronger and smarter than all the others. And he holds the same powers.” A scientist said, shaking his head, eyes wide at the thought of angering the council. No one tended to survive once they were angered. They struck swiftly like a serpent and killed with no remorse.

“Prepare a demonstration. I want to see what he can do. If I'm satisfied we'll call in the Soldier to test him. And if he pleases me further I will contact the council.”

“Yes sir. He'll be ready shortly.” The scientist said, watching as the man spun around and walked away, already tapping away at his phone.

 

******END PROLOGUE******

**AN:** Short introduction to the sequel to Avenging Harry Potter. I hope you all enjoyed it and look forward to the rest of the story. More will be up soon. Also, sorry about it taking so long. Life got very hectic with a move at the beginning of the year and then a bunch of stuff at work...sometimes being an adult with responsibilities stinks lol.

 

* * *

 

**Attack of the Clones**

**Pairing(s):** Loki/Harry, Steve/Hermione, Tony/Pepper, Clint/Laura

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, The Avengers, or any of the characters associated with the books or movies and I never have and never will make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Summary:** Life for Harry, Loki, Hermione and the Avengers seem to be going perfectly, but things can never stay that way for long when you're part of a group of superheroes and magic users. But will it be something they can overcome or will it be too much for the group to handle?

 **WARNING(S):** **AU, angst in parts, slash, events stop at The Avengers. Nothing past that movie has happened.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**-Chapter One-**

About a week after their vacation, the group was groggily riding the elevators up to each of their floors and stumbling off at their stops, giving grunts as their farewells. The ride home, even if it was on a private jet, had tired them out and they all just wanted to fall into bed.

As the elevator reached their own floor, Harry gave a halfhearted wave to Steve, Hermione, Pepper and Tony since they still had to ride up and followed after Loki who just stumbled towards their room.

Moving into the bedroom, Harry dropped the few bags he had carried next to the ones Loki had carried then moved to the bed and just dropped onto it, making it bounce slightly and causing Loki, who was sprawled face down on the bed to grumble in protest while rolling over onto his back.

“That seemed highly unnecessary.”

“Nope. That's the best part of reuniting with your bed after being apart.” Harry said, patting the bed.

“Would you like a moment alone with your nightly lover?” Loki said, with a raised eyebrow.

Snorting, Harry moved over and curled up against Loki's side and said, “Nah that's okay. You can stay and we can make it a threesome.”

Giving a snort of his own, Loki wrapped an arm around his waist and said, “I do not know if I can allow that. I tend to be very possessive of my lover. I don't like sharing with others...however I may be able to allow this since I must confess that I, myself, have been having a nightly tryst with it as well.”

Giving a fake gasp of outrage, Harry asked, “How could you?”

“The same as you; it was too alluring. It pulled me in and demanded I love it.”

After a few seconds of silence, Harry gave a snort and burst out laughing, burying his face against Loki's chest.

Chuckling, Loki slowly ran his fingers through Harry's short hair and said, “Go to sleep. I'm sure you'll be jumping right into work when we rise in the morning.”

Giving a mumble that could have meant anything, Harry pushed closer to Loki as the air conditioner clicked on, quietly pumping cold air into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up the next morning, Harry groggily lifted his head and looked at the clock, only to scowl when he saw that it was only about four in the morning.

“Too early.” He mumbled, even as he stood up. Grabbing his laptop from the desk in the corner, he made his way out into the living room so he had less of a chance of disturbing Loki while he slept on.

Hearing the coffee pot turn on in the kitchen, Harry mumbled, “Thank you, Jarvis.”

“Of course, sir.” The A.I. responded.

Going to his business' website, Harry went into the order section to see how many, if any, orders he had received while they were away. Luckily, people didn't seem to order too many pies during the summer months so far so he didn't' think he was going to be too far behind.

He had barely started working when the avengers alarm started blaring, making him jump from the sudden interruption.

“No rest for the wicked.” Loki purred, dropping down onto the couch beside Harry, handing him a cup of coffee the way he drank it; mixed with lots of milk and sugar.

“Well they were able to get through vacation with no distractions so that's something I suppose..” Harry said, sipping at his drink as he updated the orders while opening up a separate document to note how many of what were required and any special requests.

“Will you be very busy today?” Loki asked.

“No only two orders at the moment. Technically I'm not taking orders again until Thursday, but I figure I can get these done and out and then be done with them until then.” He answered.

“I can think of other entertaining things we can do.” Loki said with a leer.

Laughing, Harry said, “I'm sure you can, you horndog. But right now I need to do these and _you_ need to watch the news to let me know if the Avengers need my help or not with their fight and when they're finishing up.”

“If I must then I shall.” Loki said.

“You must, love.” Harry said, standing up and moving towards the kitchen while pointing at the television. “But if you don't want to watch why don't you go burn off some of that energy by helping then win quicker.”

“Bah it is very unlikely that they will be in need of help.”

Giving a fake gasp, Harry teasingly said, “Why sir that sounded like a compliment to your enemies.”

“I would not go that far.” Loki said, dryly.

“You might not but I would.” Harry called as he started pulling out the ingredients he needed.

“I do not doubt that.” Loki responded as the television clicked on and sounds of a reporter talking droned on.

Chopping up the apples for the filling for the two orders, luckily both for apple pies, Harry kept an ear on the reporter as the Avengers arrived and started battling their foe.

For the duration of his prep and cooking he listened with one ear to the reporter and Loki's comments on their fighting styles...even if they were only scathing, mocking comments.

Chuckling at Loki's remarks about Thor's swing that missed, Harry shook his head. His lover found amusement in his brother's stumbles and mistakes.

 

 

 


	2. Ideas document

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the document that I was jotting down all my ideas for this story.
> 
> If anyone has a short prompt and/or pairing they'd like to see leave a comment and let me know and I'll try to work with it for the current prompts I'm working on.

Avenging Harry Potter sequel:

The mysterious council has managed to create clones. They have a clone of Harry that is able to use magic, but it can only do it a certain amount of times before it drains itself dry and kills itself from it in which time the council wakes up a new clone to continue.

Loki and Harry go to Asgard to ask Frigga for permission to bond. -She of course is ecstatic that her son is turning around and found someone...which leads her to get on Thor about Jane which amuses Loki immensely.

-When the clone is revealed Odin forbids Loki from bonding with Harry and even tries to forbid them from being together. He goes as far as to threaten having him wiped out so Loki doesn't stray down his evil path again.

  
  


-Harry becomes depressed when he is forced to stay in doors or use a disguise to go out. He begins to talk about wishing he had died in the war so he wouldn't have to deal with this type of things for the rest of his life.

-The Avengers, Loki and Hermione begin to fear that he's becoming suicidal and try to have someone with him or near him at all times.

-Tony tries to help head off the manhunt when Harry's name 'some how' (the council) is exposed. He creates proper documentation and a record for a twin of Harry's with differences that would be hard to see unless up close. (For example the 'twin' has green eyes, but in the left eye there is a small ring of hazel around the pupil.)

  
  


-Maybe, even with the 'twin' evidence being accepted by the news and the 'twin' being looked for, Harry can't take it or the fact the Avengers are under scrutiny for housing him so Harry goes on the run and uses magic dampening potions to hide his magic so they can't trace that dyes his hair a blond color that he magically lengthened as well as wearing platform shoes to make himself look taller since most people don't look at shoes...needless to say the avengers track him down after a short while.

-He decides to run when the stress causes Hermione, who is five months pregnant, to nearly miscarry.

  * Researchers have long known that during times of stress, the [brain](http://www.webmd.com/brain/picture-of-the-brain) releases several hormones -- including one called corticotropin-releasing hormone (CRH). In past research, women who deliver prematurely or have low-birth-[weight](http://www.webmd.com/diet/healthy-weight-what-is-a-healthy-weight) babies were often found to have high levels of CRH in their bloodstream, and other studies show a greater risk of miscarriage in women reporting stress. CRH is a hormone the [brain](http://www.webmd.com/brain/ss/slideshow-concussions-brain-injuries) secretes in reaction to physical or emotional stress, and it is also produced in the placenta and the uterus of a pregnant woman to trigger uterine [contractions](http://www.webmd.com/baby/guide/normal-labor-and-delivery-process) during delivery.

  * But this new research suggests that CRH and other stress hormones may also be released elsewhere in the body, where it specifically targets localized mast cells -- those best known for causing allergic reactions. Mast cells are abundant in the uterus. During stress, the local release of CRH causes these mast cells to secrete substances that can cause miscarriages.

      * ###  The Hormone-Allergy Link

  * In their study of 23 women, the scientists found that those who had previous multiple miscarriages had significantly high levels of CRH and another hormone, urocortin, in the tissues of their fetuses when compared with women who miscarried once or those who had had abortions.

  * The lead researcher tells WebMD what's especially intriguing is that high amounts of these stress hormones were found only in uterine mast cells -- and not in the women's bloodstream, adding credence to his theory that CRH may be released locally.

      * People may experience:

      * **Pain areas:** in the abdomen, lower back, pelvis, or vagina

      * **Pain circumstances:** can occur due to labor

      * **Pain types:** can be mild or severe

      * **Groin:** vaginal bleeding or uterine contraction

      * **Gastrointestinal:** nausea or vomiting

      * **Also common:** cramping, fatigue, heavy or prolonged periods, or irregular uterine bleeding




  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This story will not be written further or finished by me, but if anyone wants to use the ideas and write one they are welcome to as long as they let me know. 
> 
> I know that a lot of people will be disappointed because I won't be finishing this story, but when I planned to write and finish it I had a lot more ideas and time, but at the time I had received a promotion at work (I'm now the assistant manager where I work) and between that and the time i lost it all. I'm very sorry to everyone, but I am currently working on around of short prompts and hopefully will get ideas for a longer story that I can complete.


End file.
